


Riptide

by winterlace



Series: Porcelain & Sand [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets. He has a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

It’s nothing so obvious as crossing off the dates on the calendar that weighs down on him. But it feels like it. He feels like giant red x’s cross off the numbers, that the dates slip by like sand through his fingers, and the closer the date of their flight gets the more anxious he feels.

In the dark of the minutes just before dawn he watches her sleeping beside him. Her hair in dark contrast to the white of linen pillowcase. They say people look peaceful in sleep but her… her eyebrows were drawn together and her mouth folds down in a slight frown. As if she’s concentrating fiercely on something while she slumbers. He smiles as he watches her and wonders…

Thinking is dangerous. He was never much of a thinker anyway.

He spends most mornings on the ocean. He watches the sun rise over the water and squints against the glare. This was what got him where he was, this feeling of beauty that glowed within him while the suns first light reflected off the waves. He can forget who he is for a few moments. Forget… everything. And then he made himself into someone else. Stripped away quickly as soon as his past catches up with him.

Sometimes he lets the water drag him under and he finds himself thinking about letting this husk of himself drift out to sea. He could do that. 

But it’s always her face that comes to mind when he pushes himself to the surface. The way she looks when she’s trying not to smile at something stupid he’s said or done. How softly spoken she is when she talks computers to him even though he can catch the undertones of her passion and excitement. Her laughter when she beats him at a video game. The silkiness of her skin. The gleam in her eye. The way her eyes clench shut as she comes. 

If he’s pointless and useless and just a dumb, rich kid than that’s okay. As long as he is her dumb, rich kid.

He kicks himself for buying those stupid tickets. What an epic mistake. What a typically massive Richard Casablancas Junior mistake.

He’s not much of a talker either… well nothing that meant anything anyway. He’s better at running away and making leering sexual innuendos. Sometimes with the gentle swell of the ocean beneath him he thinks of the words. Forms the sentences in his brain. _We can stay. We should stay. The tickets are stupid. We don’t need to go back there._ But he finds his mouth dry when faced with her again and instead he kisses her fiercely, peels her clothes of slowly and thinks only about making her moan.

God, those tickets were such a stupid idea.

He sits on his board, moving with the ebb and flow of the ocean and from across the other side of the world, Neptune is calling to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the first and second part in this series were written a verrrrry long time ago and I had no intentions of continuing this series but there's been a few comments inquiring about the next part in this series and I've had this idea rattling around in my brain for awhile. I'm not sure if there will be anything after this. We will see.


End file.
